A blood lust for His power
by misa13
Summary: it's in his eyes but why won't he let her look anymore why does he turn away? AU zuktara cuz they are better together and its not rape :P so hope u like it
1. ok times up I'm gone

It's his eyes, whats in those eyes tell you everything. But now he refuses to let her look, is it because of what she is or maybe it's where she's from? She never thought it was because of what he is………..

"Don't freakn touch me you rat bastartd" she yelled as she threw his chain at him and slammped the door.

"Hun what was that about? " her dad tried to seem like he knew what he was doing an dwhat was going on.

"Nothing " she said as cold as the look on her face and of coursehim being a dad didn't really hear the hurt behind it he didn't hear the hurt behind it, he didn't hear the "yes!!!!!!!!!!!please I need a hug!!" so he just left. She shuck her head and put her ipod on loud and turned it on high. She hated living with her father and brother.

They didn't get her at all!! And with her brother,Sokka, having a girlfriend, it made it even worest they weren't as close anymore. She made up hermid that night , she was leaving in the morning and goin to live with her mom whether they liked it or not , she had enough!! When she got up and found out she was alone she grabbed her things and was on the first train out. All she did was leave a letter on the fridge for them

_Dear dad and Sokka_

_I know this is sudden , but I'm sick of living in a house full of guys and that stupid town, I'm going and live with mom. ill call when i can i love you both_

_ Bye_

_Love Katara_

"_wonder what his face is going to look like?" she thought as the train passed the houses she put her head phones on and waited to see the look on her moms face_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ok yea I no short but it's a start right ok so you know what to do at this point read review go do your thing _

_Disclaim_**: ok so yea I own nothing if I did they woukld still be runnig and we all know Aang would not be with Katara and so on :(**


	2. your in trouble

2 WEEKS LATER

She absent mindedly strayed out the window playing with her pencil and the occional doddle, she could hear the chitter chatter of the bitchy five. The five meanest girls' school, she heard them repeatedly talk about her skin and hair. It was sticking, one day she would put them in their place, but now she really could have cared less. But what caught her attention was hearing them gasp, she glanced to see some guy walk in.

He had pale skin, raven black hair that hung just a little past his eyes and he owned a pair of golden eyes that she had never seen before, they were so intoxicating yet so full pain and hate and just yelling 'IM NEED FUCKING HELP I'm so alone…..' she got lost for a while before the bell brought her back to reality.

Despite the fact that she was in English, her best and favorite class, she wasn't really all there today,

"Miss Lee?" shouted at her, she snapped back.

"Of course miss, why would you think otherwise?"

"Then answer my question." The whole class was 'owing' her. She just rolled her eyes.

"Well in contrast with the poems, the sunset clearly shows more emotion than the wedding despite how some would think otherwise because of the atmosphere" she showed her the 'and you thought I wasn't listening' look (thank u miss lochan lol).

"Very well miss Lee" she just walked away after that. Katara could feel all eyes on her and she felt awesome!!

The bell rang after that and she hurried to leave. But was stopped short

"You're an interesting one, not like the others" he said as she almost got lost in those golden eyes of his.

"And you're in my way "was what she said as she pushed past him hiding a blush.

"Yes very interesting indeed" was what he said as he just stood and watched her, her brown hair jumped as she walked, he just took in the sight of those curls bounce and of her posture. How was it she did not fall head over heels like the rest?

"Hi, I'm Mai" a girl said.

"Hi, I'm gay" was what he said as he walked away.

"Oh we'll see for how long" was the cold response she gave with a twinkle of anger.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Katara got home to see her mom, standing in front the door looking PISSED!!

"Hi mom" she squeaked out

"Inside now!!" was all she said

"Mom…" she was cut off

"What the hell katara how long have you been here by yourself?" mom

"Two weeks" k

"And you think you could of handled it…..hmmm" mom

"Well…" k

"No don't even bother you're…" mom

"Not going back I can't stand it there, their guys. They don't get me at all please let me stay" k

She thought it over for a while …

"I'll give you one month, if you keep up with everything while I'm away for a week. No problem"

"Sweet! Thanks mom" she ran and hugged her. It wasn't as if she had anything to distract her, or did she….

* * *

sorry this took so long anyaway enjoy ill try and get the next one done for u thanks shanz btw

* * *


	3. why is everyone so nice now?

It was Friday and katara was happy because for the first time in years, she was going to spend it with her mom. And she wasn't as distracted as before.

"Hi there" she turned to see a bald head boy smiling widely at her.

"Mum…. Yeah hi" she said as she turned her head back at the board.

"Im Aang" she turned back only to see a girl with a bun throw her hand around her shoulders

"And she's not interested twinkle toes"

"Hey sugar queen"

"What do you …"she was going to say but then saw her going to say but then saw she was blind.

"I'm Toph in case you're wondering" she smiled

"Aka the blind bandit" a guy with a tooth pick in his mouth said.

'Man why now are people being so nice?' she thought. And then she smelt something odd , like it was right under her nose , she figured it was one of them around her but when she looked , she couldn't place it , it smelled vanilla and spices so sweet , so good. She was reveling in it but then.

"Hey . . . sugars queen you there?"toph

She was drawn out of her trance by a waving hand.

"You ok?' Aang asked

"Why do you call me that" katara asked

"Well Aang here seems to like you " Aang tried to hide the blush on his face

"And you smell really sweet" she said as a smile graced her face, the first one in months. And just then he walked in and was captured by her smile, it light the room and he just couldn't look away , the way it just looked, how her soft hands reached up to cover her face while she laughed . . . **BING!**

And with that the bell broke him out of his trance.

40 minutes later. . .

Katara was walking out of class with two new people at her side. Zuko count help but look at her walk away , even with her hair in the ponytail those curls bounced ever so gently with her light body movements , the way she had to turn her head to keep up with both of them and all he could think was. . . _'Man she is good at faking attention'_

As he turned the guy with the tooth pick was in front of him.

"You're new"

"You're in my way" eyes narrowed

"The names Jet" he said with his hand out

"Good for you "and as he turned a guy with a head tie was in front of him (yet again)

"Friend of yours?" voice cold

"His is Haru"

"Zuko" he said

"Well zuko you seem to have taken an interest in my friend"

"Seems to me you just meet her"

"She's mine ok, so back off"

"Last time I checked she didn't even talk to you"

"hu . . . well good bye zuko" and with a shoulder bump he was gone.

"Don't mind him, He's an ass" a voice from behind said he turned.

"Names Li" he seemed cool and normal enough

"Zukav"

"Nice to meet you dude"

"Like wise my friend"

"So what class do you have next?"

"Umm . . . photography"

"cool me and Jade have the same class , you can walk with us if you like " and with that a girl slightly shorter than him popped out, she had dark green eyes, raven black hair and it was half up and half down her back with two strands in front. After they said their 'hellos' they were off.

**KATARA POV**

'_There was that smell again' _I wasn't really listen to what it was Aang and Toph were saying, but I got a quick glance at Zuko before I left. I just want to know what it is about him that I'm so drawn to.

"So Kat what class do you have next"

'_So we have nick names now?'_ she thought

She then looked at her hand to answer the bubbling boy's question

"Ummm . . . photography"

"Hey guess that's bye to you twinkle toes" and with that Toph pulled her down the nearest hall way from Aang.

'_Well off to class me guess'_ was the last thought. She had to get Zuko out of her mind . . . for the time being.

**well heres the next one enjoy and read and review i want to know what you think next update when i get 3 reviews bi bi hope u liked it**


	4. photo class

Zuko had never been one to really notice anyone, or I guess you can more or less say no one really stood out to him. But this girl…there was just something about this girl that just tickled him in the right sport and he liked it, maybe it was because she was a new student, just the right amount of sunshine in the dullest of places who would really know. The one thing he did know was that he wanted when she spoke his ears would be there to soak it up, his eyes to be the one see that graceful smile just knock everyone off their feet. If he heard write she said she had photography next and for once he was actually going to be in class early.

Katara POV

I went to a seat by the window, and just sat and stared outside for some reason, I just wanted to blow off everyone and everything and go run my heart out n stick my feet in the lake and stare at the sky. And to think I use to hate to even hear mom suggest we take a walk outside. I just stared out the window, occupied by whatever little cloud happen to float by at the moment, it stayed that way till I heard the annoying load screech of a chair being pulled back. I just turned my head to the front of the class as to ignore whoever it was that just had to pick the seat next to the new girl she. Then I saw his face, what was his name again…zulu….zujo…..zuko? Whatever it didn't matter much he probably doesn't even know my name. Besides one fucked up relationship is enough to teach you ten times over.

Zuko for once did not move slower than a sloth going down a tree to pee, as he reached his classroom door he stopped, composed himself and then just strolled on in class. He scanned the class before his golden eyes locked on katara's perfect mocha coloured porcelain skin, it might just have been a few seconds but to him in those few seconds he just touch 50 mental shots of how beautiful she just seemed. From how her elbow rested so easily on the desk to how her hair seemed to have streaks of caramel flowing through it, and how the light just seemed to highlight her azure blue eyes and turn them sky blue.

_Wow she is really gorgeous! I can't wait to hear her talk again with those lips. _That was his thought as he looked at her through the corner of his eyes, he was pretty glad he mastered the act of doing that while still looking like he wasn't ever paying the slightest bit of attention. He tried to focus on whatever it was that the teacher was saying, but he really didn't care, he was at the top of this class for the exact same reason he noticed all the smaller things in the world. He had a pretty damn good eye for things. As his eyes drifted to another side of the class he felt a piece of paper stick his elbow.

Looking to his right he saw that she was just staring at something the teacher was showing the class.

_Your staring is making my temple itch. _He looked up at her she just shifted her hand and was now resting her left check on her pam.

_No way she could have possibly know I was looking? I'm way too good to not have noticed._

"Oh yes Mr Chu. Your lack of attention has helped me remember we have a new student"

Zuko heard a few swears come out of her lips and he could tell maybe she didn't mind the teacher didn't introduce her, and probably she wanted to keep it that way.

"Class this is Ms Katara Ryӧ" she motioned with her hand for katara to stand, she reluctantly stood and gave a small wave an a thin lipped smile to everyone, the boys stare lingered while most of the girls either smiled or just turned back around.

She quickly sat back down.

"We only have a 10 more minutes for class so next week you can tell us a little about yourself then ok" she turned back and went to the board to write what looked to be the makings of some assignment.

She placed her head in the palms of her hands and past them across her face and through her hair, as she reached the base of her neck she felt a piece of paper scratch her elbow.

_He's such an idiot! I know I'm sorry I made her look this way let me buy you a pudding cup to make up for it …plz_

She must have read it twice before the bell rung, he just sat there and looked at her, not like he was undressing her, not with lust but _actually_ looking at her. She grabbed her stuff and as she was getting up and was behind him she dropped the note right on his book.

_I want cookies to._

He laughed at this and smiled. _Katara Ry__ӧ__ you are going to be an interesting one._ With that final thought he got up and walked out the class and headed off to his next one he only had one more class before lunch and he wanted to make sure that he got a seat close to the door to be the first one out.

Katara watched him walk down the hallway with a small smile she heard his little giggle at her note and couldn't help but find it to be cute. Lunch with everyone will be interesting plus she just got free dessert to. _Well better get back to whatever class is next. _She glanced at her scheduler and saw English, she started looking around and saw Aang and Toph, she went over and asked if they could show her where her next class was. She got lucky Toph had her class next so they just walked together.

So far her first day at school wasn't sucking worse than a hand crippled doctor stitching someone's arm.


	5. lunch

After the bell rang for her last class katara ran out to get to her locker to see if she could figure out which way to get the cafeteria, as she reached her locker however she was in luck, Toph and Aang were there waiting already.

"Hey sweetness, better put some spice in those steps its pizza day and I'll be damned if I don't get my 5 slices" Toph said as katara opened her locker to put her books in. she gave a little giggle to this strange new girl who was starting to grow on her and she was really thinking about maybe letting down her shields for the first time in a rather long time, started to seem a bit overdue.

"Ok we can go since you need to take everyone's slice first" katara

"I don't need to I just choose to" toph

All three of them made their way to the cafeteria all the way talking about how big Toph's tape worm may be getting as she feeds is so well. While her friends joked about Toph's oddly large appetite for such a tiny girl she couldn't help but think about the guy in her class, sure he was pretty cute but did she want anything from him? She didn't plan on making any new friends or really getting to know anyone on the whole, but here she is walking in the back of these two kids just blankly staring at the backs of their heads.

No one really knew her here, so why not start over? This was a topic she had to really sit and think long and hard about, was she sure she wanted to even remotely, just barely slightly really show that side of her again.

They walked through the doors of the cafeteria and entered the line to go and grab their lunch, they went to a table and sat and talked about the classes for the day so far. All the while even though she tried not to think about it HE still crossed her mind every so often.

"_What the hell was I really thinking of course he wasn't serious about what he said, whatever not like I was either"_ or was she…

They finished off their meals and headed their separate ways but not before agreeing to meet back up after school to hang out a little bit more, katara had to go back to her locker again because she made a mistake and left her schedule in her previous class book. She hated that she had forgotten it because she just knew her class was all the way on the other side and she was just wasting time at this point having to make this unnecessary walk.

She reached her locker and hurried to open it before she really over did being late, as she opened her locker a note fell out.

_I know you may not have actually been serious about the lunch thing, but I was and I don't like to make it a habit of letting people down or setting them up…even those who I've now met. I will buy you lunch and two cookies _

_Zuko_

She couldn't help but smile at this, maybe it would be a good idea to try and be a little more open with these people.

"_Just a little I don't need to be an open book"_

And with that she grabbed her stuff and ran off to class, with a pair of golden eyes watching her hair bounce ever so softly as she went.

Zuko POV

"_Fuck! If I don't hurry I won't make it in time!"_

I left class the same time as everyone else, I just had to go to my locker and grab a few things before I went to go and by lunch for the most interesting girl I meet in such a long time, for the first time in who knew how long I was so… can't say excited I mean it's just lunch big deal. But I was something, maybe it was just the tip of something that could be extraordinary, or maybe I'm just over thinking something and making a big something out of nothing. I got my things and started making my way to the lunch room, maybe if I hadn't been in my head for so long I would have noticed when this witch strolled up to my side.

"Zuko darling" Mai said as she snaked her arm in mine. I stopped and removed her arm from draping so lovingly over mine.

"What do you want you she devil"

"Now how could you possibly call me something like that?"

"Easy really, I think the words and they just come out my mouth, also it helps when you FUCK MY FRIENDS!"

"Would u keep your voice down!"

"Why should I? Someone I school you haven't spread your legs for yet?"

"You can be a real dick you know that right?"

"Well you would be the best judge of that now wouldn't you?"

"sigh, why can't things be the way they use to be huh?" she asked while giving me her oh so famous puppy dog eyes, can't believe the amount of times I fell for that shit, all the times I forgave her and just gave in for her to come and fuck me back up all over again. I looked into those eyes that I use to love so much. I put my fingers to her chine and slowly tilted her head up towards mine and I whispered.

"Because the little boy you use to fuck around with left"

With that I turned and left, she really knows how to get my blood boiling. But I can't go and have lunch with the new girl if I have steam coming out of my ears, I'll just take a quick run in the gym and go after I just won't get all sweaty, yeah that's a good enough solution.

Well if would have been a good idea if I didn't overdo it like I always do! Fuck! I was so caught up in that piece of shit convo with Mai I completely lost track of time. I ran to cafeteria and saw her and some other students getting up to leave, she probably won't want to talk to me in front of them hell I don't want to talk to her in front of them. I turned and ran to her locker pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled something on it really quick. I'm not too sure why I'm going through all of this for a girl I JUST met but it seems worth it for some reason


End file.
